MineCraft: End Games
by creeperslyth
Summary: The EndMakers, the chosen few who fight for the liberation of the dimensions. the MineCraft Survival games have gone on long enough and the EndMakers must stop it. But some past Participants of the games don't want the games to end. In this third person view witness history in the making as the chosen 5 fight their darkest fears and darker enemies.
1. Chapter 1 Club adrenaline

**Minecraft: End games**

**Hey my name is Cookie_1. I'm the Leader, in a way.**

**_Heya I'm MattoFilms second in command._**

_Hi I'm MidnightFireSun; I'm the tough girl ;)_

Hiya! I'm MELOVESCOOKIES, or Mel. I'm one smart cookie. If you catch my drift.

Yo I'm Megaman_exe2 I'm the eyes and ears of EndMakers.

And we are the secret society of EndMakers; we choose our path and make our own choices…

"Twenty years from now you will be more disappointed by the things that you didn't do than by the things you did do. So throw off the bowlines. Sail away from the safe harbor. Catch the trade winds in your sails. Explore. Dream. Discover." - Unknown

Chapter 1

Club Adrenaline

Without looking down Joel leapt across the gap to the next house over, his followers stumbled and scrambled trying not to fall of the second story suburban house. A cry pierced the night as one of the boys fell, Joel didn't stop. He raced across the roof to the canopy that covered the deck of the house. Taking a giant leap Joel jumped over the last few feet of roof to the canopy his black clothed body silhouetted against the night sky, the thing creaked beneath his weight and the supports bent. He scrambled of and the canopy snapped back into position, his followers had made it to the house and were stomping around looking for him. Joel pressed his back against the wall to the house and closed his eyes praying his dark clothing would conceal him from them. Beneath his eyelids a light switched on. Opening his eyes he quickly slid around the corner of the house away from the light. An old woman slid the door open and stepped out; Joel peeked at her hoping she had only a small dog. No such luck, following her out a large Doberman trotted out. The beast sniffed around and its head snapped to Joel whose head still looked at the old woman and the dog.

"Get of my Damn roof!" the Old woman hollered at the boys, the stomping stopped as they tried to desperately get off the roof. "I'm calling the police!" She called out going inside for her phone ignoring the fact her dog was slowly moving to Joel.

Moving carefully backward away from the snarling dog, Joel reached slowly for his pocket searching for a weapon or a treat. His hands wrapped around the horse hoof he had found yesterday. Pulling it out he held it out to the dog, the Doberman sniffed again and with its tail wagging came to him and took it from his gloved hand. Patting his head he leaned down and read the collar.

_Bruce Lee_

Wow, what a name for a Dog. He thought straightening and turning, something grabbed his arms and pulled him. He cried out, the boys who had caught up with him now bared down on him with twisted smiled.

"Not so tough eh little ninja? Can't escape now." The boy in front said his fist holding onto the front of Joel's shirt, he laughed. Head thrown back his dark hair flying. "So how are you going to escape now? We have your arms locked and your legs pinned." Sure enough 2 other boys one with a growing bruise on his left cheek, no doubt the one that fell, was stepping on his feet holding them down.

"Bruce!" Joel yelled hoping the dog would obey him or at least would do something. "Bruce Lee! Attack!" The boys blinked at him confused by the sudden outburst.

From behind Bruce lee had sprung to action, snarling and snapping he barreled into one of the boys. The boy cried out and scrambled backwards away from the frothing mouth of the Doberman. One leg freed Joel shot out his leg at the gut of the leader boy, he doubled over. Bruce Lee snapped at the heels of the boy holding Joels other arm, he released and kicked at the dog. Joel seeing and opening raced away to the fence, jumped over it and ran down the road to the one lit house on the cul-de-sac. Behind him he could hear the boys following him, heart racing Joel turned into the backyard of his neighbor. His fiendish followers raced by, Joel kept going through the yard until he reached the back fence.

"There you are!" A familiar voice called out behind him, spinning Joel was knocked backwards onto the concrete patio. The owner of the voice came closer, Joel placed a finger to his lips pleading the person would remain quiet. Smiling down at him Ice held out a hand for Joel, Ice wasn't much younger than Joel. Her short curly hair bounced with every movement, she looked a little beaten up. With her green eyes and pale skin she looked like a pale ghost. Joel stood up without so much as looking at her hand, Ice frowned her usually delicate face now creased with unhappiness.

"Look kid, go back inside. I'm just going home. You don't want to be out this time of night, some guys are searching around for me punching everything in sight." Ice still didn't look very happy situation. "Please kid."

"My name is Ice, come inside before they get you or I do." With that Ice turned on the heel of her barefoot and briskly walked back inside.

Scanning the area around him, he could feel eyes on him. He hurried after Ice a chilling sensation of eyes on his back following him as he came inside. Closing the door he turned and admired what little scenery there was. The carpet was a cool cream color, either from dirt or that's how it was bought he wasn't sure. A beaten brown leather couch dominated the space in front of the TV; it flickered with lights from a game show. Beside it a small oak table covered in papers and sticky notes. Joel walked further into the room wondering how in the world they kept everything in order. A cork board with the list of chores and some spare keys hung in the hall, a small turn led to the kitchen and dining room. Pivoting right you would face the stark white staircase that led to the second story. Joel looked around the bottom floor noticing nothing; a clang in the kitchen brought his attention there. Ice was filling a glass with some water and the other with some sprite, Joel sighed heavily at her clumsiness and came over to help her lift the pitcher.

She shoved at him but he slowly moved her out of the way and poured the sprite, she grabbed it and jerked her head to the upstairs. Grabbing his water he followed carefully. The stairway spiraled up to the second floor stark white as everything else in the house it seemed. Leading the way to her room Ice opened a flat white door with a single peep hole just high enough for her to see through. Joels eyes widened at the sight of the room, there was no bed, the white walls were covered in drawings that she must have drawn herself. The walls had pictures of gruesome fights; a girl pointed at a girl in a long patchwork skirt and was laughing as wolfs descended on the girl. Another was a beautiful forest blanketed in snow, odd rabbits with pinheads dancing around below the trees. Turning he saw a giant mural of 24 children and teens all holding hands. Coming closer her noticed that some of them were the missing children he had seen on the news. The girl in the middle with curly brown hair green eyes, dark grey hoodie, black shorts, black combat boots and a green and black headset looked back at him with determination he could only describe as stubbornness. The other people's expressions varied. The one thing that stuck about the art was that everything around the children in the fights and pictures were square.

"So you must be the roof ninja that people have been going on about." Ice said from behind him, he turned and looked at her as she sat in front a nearly blank wall. A pencil in one hand beside her fine point colored sharpies.

"You drew all of this?" He asked marveling at it all, walking forward he stepped on a piece of paper.

"Yes, it's so I don't forget." She continued

Picking it up gently he looked at an odd boy with dark blue eyes and blonde hair, his face separated in 2 by a single line going down the center. One half was smiling and kind the other looked crazed and evil, setting it down he moved to Ice's side. She was sketching a picture on the wall, Joel couldn't tell what it was.

"Forget what?" He asked, she stopped and pointed to the ceiling. They both craned their heads back, and what Joel saw shook him to his very core.

The ceiling was a giant picture of a great white bear with clear blue eyes, standing on its hind paws. The beast looked up to an eclipsed moon in the sky, the rays of a sun shining behind the moon. The bear was covered in blood, and in the center of its chest peering out at the world was a small tanned face. The blue eyes of the girl were like animals; her black hair peeked out from the coat of the bear. Her long fingers were gripping the bear's fur as if trying to pry herself from it. The sight made Joel shudder. Scooting backward away from Ice as she began talking about some world Called Maridia and how it had to do with the game Minecraft. Making his way to the door he could hear her continuing to talk, he didn't like being in the same room as her. She kept drawing as Joel left the room and the house. If he had remained he might have seen the completed picture she was drawing. Coming to life on her wall was a city of sandstone cubes, and coming down the sidewalk was 5 figures. All of them laughing and at the lead was Joel his eyes staring straight ahead at something only the artist could see.

…

Matt sat in his chair tapping his drumsticks against the desk lazily, frowning he spun around and wandered to his bookshelf. His books crowded the bookshelf along with knickknacks and various other items, scratching his dark brown hair Matt rifled through everything. Then he smiled finding what he had searched for, knocking lightly on the back of the top shelf he could hear the hollow echo. Pulling over his chair he carefully balanced on one foot, feeling around for the knob he twisted clockwise and there was a low click.

The false wall opened to show a compartment that he used to hold his valuables, ticket stubs, a gold watch and what little amount of money he had was pushed aside so he could get to the back of the small compartment. Then his fingers touched it, a small wood box. Careful not to jostle what was inside he pulled it out and closed the door once again. The task now finished he sat down with a loud huff of breath and grinned down at the box. It was cherry wood, carefully carved to hold the item inside. Standing Matt goes to his side table and pulls out and old iron key, fitting it in the lock and clicking it into place the lid snaps open and as if in slow motion. Opening the lid a pair of goggles lay on top of a soft cushion of cotton. The lenses were stained red, and the once black band had dulled to a dark grey. Yellow v's were placed on either side, one upside down and the other right side up. The silver adjuster was slightly red with rust but that could be fixed easily. Lifting it up Matt fixes it in place on his head. Time to get the show on the road; removing his t-shirt he changes it out for his chemical warning long sleeve. He rushed out his door rolling the sleeves up as he goes.

"Mom! I'm going out!" He calls out as he makes it to the door and laces up his shoes, stepping out onto the deck.

The night was quiet only the occasional croak of a frog or the coo of a dove broke the silence. A yell punctured the quiet, Matt stiffening listens. Down the sidewalk the boys who chase Joel were coming down the sidewalk, relaxing Matt hops down the stairs and goes towards them. The boys stop talking and glance up at him sharply, stopping they form a neat line to block of any attempts of Matt passing them.

"Hey," Matt glances at them and reaches into his pocket taking hold of the Taser he had stolen from his dad's police uniform. "You see a guy dressed like a ninja running around the roof tops?" The boy in the center asks, taking a few steps forward Matt smiles at them. Being a bit shorter than them the smile would probably look ridiculous, but to the boys who just chased a guy dressed like a ninja it's unnerving.

"Ninja? Nah man haven't seen anything like that since yesterday." Matt was silently laughing to himself. What Morons!

"Yesterday? Where did you see him?" another of the boys asks, he looks scuffed up and a blistering bloody wound on his arms just shows how far they've gone tonight.

"On Television." Matt says nonchalantly, the lead boy takes a hold of his shirt.

"You maken' fun of us dude?" He growls

"Wow! Turns out your brain does work!" Matt laughs at his face, the boy pulls back his fist ready to punch him. Quick as a snake Matt places the Taser to the boy's chest and grins. "Won't work for long." Matt the adrenaline junkie his is, laughs and with a quick kick to the boys crotch. Matt's released and he triggers the Taser, the boy who had released him screams. The other boys run at Matt, who pulls out a pocketful of marbles and sends his attackers scrambling for their balance. Stopping the Tasers electric flow and removing them from the boy's body Matt steps over them and picks up the marbles.

"Matt! What has Joel told you about messing with his chasers?" Someone called from behind him, sighing Matt turns and looks at Midnight. Looking like she always does before a meeting, hands on her hips one eyebrow raised she looks at Matt.

"Aw come on MFS! They were going to attack me! I know you were watching can you vouch for me?" he says as he carefully steps over the last of them, and with a snap of his fingers the rest of the marbles return to his pocket. Midnight turns and walks down the road, Matt at her side.

"Not sure, but I suppose with the correct change I might." She says a happy smile on her face.

"Forgot my money at home, oh well." Matt replies shrugging his shoulders. "Guess I'll have to fight Joel again."

"Again! You're kidding me! What did you do now to piss of my brother?" Mel says appearing at their sides, "MattoFilms what have you done this time?" She asks with a flick of her black hair over her shoulder.

"What hasn't he done?" Midnight asks "He antagonized the only exciting thing that ever happens to Joel."

"The chasers? Oooo what did you do?" Mel squeals looping to Matt's side. "Tell me!"

Continuing down the side walk Matt explains what happened, Mel listens her eyes wide and her smile bright. Mel being the youngest and newest member of the club always wants to know what's going on, Matt seems to enjoy any attention she gives him. Midnight one of the senior members of the club, prefers to act older than everyone else but she's just as young as the rest of them. Continuing to talk or in Midnight and Matts case, argue, they turned into the driveway of the house that has been up for sale. Mel dashed for the backyard where the tree house and the others waited, Matt followed right behind her Midnight keeping a steady pace behind. The tree house lights blazed like a beacon, and whispers from inside let them know the meeting was nearly ready to start. Matt began to climb but Mel elbowed him out of the way and ascended the rope ladder happily, Midnight came up behind him and before he could start she moves in front of him and climbed up. Grumbling Matt follows them up and crawls into the dimly lit tree house.

"Joel." Matt growls a grin on his face, Joel still dressed in dark clothing glances at him. "We need to talk." Joel rolls his eyes, and looks back at Megaman.

With a flying pounce Matt grabs onto Joels front shirt and jostles him a bit. Joel snaps his attention to Matt and sucker punches him on his ear. Matt's head jerks and Joel wrestles till he's on top of Matt. Adrenaline rushing through both boys they wrestle for control of the situation, on the sideline Midnight, Megaman watch with growing boredom. Mel grabs Megaman's arm and yanks at him.

"Hey!" He yells.

"Do something!" Mel growls at him.

"You're supposed to be the smart one, you do something." Megaman grumbles removing his arm from Mel's grip.

"God Damn it." She growls, she looks around quickly and picks up a ketchup packet from the McDonalds meal sitting on the table. Careful not to squirt too much she rolls up her sleeve and rubs some of the ketchup on her arm. She places the ketchup packet down, and with Megaman and Midnight eyeing her ketchup arm she screams shrilly. Joel and Matt stop and look at her, Matt leaps up and goes to her side examining her arm. Joel narrows his eyes and gets up as well feeling he should have gotten up first to look at his sister.

"What happened?" Matt asks looking for the source of the blood. "And why do I smell vinegar?"

"Its ketchup and what happened is I stopped your fighting." Mel grumbles wiping of her arm.

Joel grabs Matt's hair and yanks his head till he's sitting "Why did you start fighting me Matt?" Joel asks, Matts face twists as his hair is yanked but a happy smile remains.

"I messed with the chasers so I decided to fight you now instead of later." Joel released him and shoved him.

"The Chasers? I already got them beaten up, they chased me over the roofs again and then a dog attacked them." He looks at Matts bulging pocket. "What did you do to them?"

"I would think he killed them but I'm not sure." Midnight says.

"Show me." Joel growls grabbing Matts shirt and towing him to the ladder.

…

Midnight followed them down the road to the Chasers who still lay on the ground unmoving, Matt's grin had faded as the adrenaline had passed and Joel looking at the boys grew more and more angry. Mel clung to Midnights side like ivy on an old building. Megaman arms crossed examined the world around them keeping an eye out for adults or anything that could blow their clubs cover.

"Matt, I told you not to mess with the chasers." Joel said quietly trying to keep his calm. Mel flinched at his voice, Mega glanced at them for a moment before turning away, Midnight even stiffened. "I have told you over and over!" Joel yelled "Now look what-"

"He didn't mean to Joel." Midnight said taking a pace forward "I was there; they were going to beat him up. As long as they're not dead." The look on Joels face stopped anymore words from coming out of her mouth. "Who?" she asked Joel gestured to the leader, two small holes could be seen on his shirt where the Taser had got him. Midnight swung her gaze to Matt. "Idiot!" She screamed. "You idiot! If you had done what Joel had said this wouldn't have happened!"

"Guys! We need to leave!" Mega said pushing them away from the bodies. In the distance the sound of police sirens were coming closer. Matt burst away from the group and to his house. "Matt!" Mega yelled after him, a few seconds later Matt appeared with something in his hand. A wad of cash.

"Figured we would need this." Matt said, his words had words within them. The thought ran through all their heads, they couldn't go home. They killed someone.

"Club adrenaline move out!" Joel called; they ran to the tree house. Megaman and Joel went up and brought down the emergency supplies they kept. They raced on past the tree house, over the fence and away from the sirens. Behind them the police officers didn't follow them.

"How did they know?" Midnight asked through puffs of breath.

"One of the parents must have noticed that their kid was missing." Mel responded.

They pressed on going through alleys and past barking dogs and cats, the suburbs seemed unsafe. Every corner they turned drove them farther from their cul-de-sac and their crime. We can't get out of here without a car. Midnight thought. The suburbs stretch in every direction; we don't even know where we're going. Adrenaline pounded through them, they would have enjoyed the feeling if they're hearts weren't racing guilt and fear. They turned another corner and smacked into a wall.

"We need to climb it!" Matt said gasping for breath, body shaking he leapt up and grabbed the top edge of the wall.

"Why?" Joel gasped "What's over there?" He looked at Megaman and he shrugged.

"I know this part of the subs better than any of you." Matt explained straining as he pulled himself to the top. "I'll explain when we get over it," he reached a hand down. "Trust me." He said. Mel looked at her brother and with Megamans help they hoisted her up and over. One by one they made it over until Joel was left. He eyed Matt.

"Are you sure?" He asked, behind them they heard peoples pounding feet.

"Yes!" Matt said, Joel took his hand and pulled him up.

They slid down to the other side and huddled together. The pounding of feet wasn't the only thing they heard, baying hounds joined the terrifying chorus. Placing a finger to his lips he ushered his friends into an empty building. Matt listened closely as the police officers suddenly stopped and the dogs sniffed around. Suddenly a scuffling sound came. Looking up Midnight could see Matts face twist into a mask of determination. A Police officer made it to the top of the wall and looked down at Matt, he yelled out to his team. Matt took out a marble from his pocket, aiming he through it straight at the officers head. The marble bounced of his chin harmlessly but now Matt had his attention. Matt turned and ran, Mel opened her mouth to yell but Joel covered her mouth quickly and tears streaming down her face she turned and pressed her face into her brothers' chest. Megaman sat stalk still listening as the officers raced after Matt, Midnight shed a tear as well. She didn't much care for him as Mel did but he was like a brother to her. As soon as the police officers where gone they looked for a back door. The sun was rising and with it the realization that Matt was gone and they had nowhere to go.

**I hope you liked this first part of the games everyone! I'd like to thank my google+ friends who inspired me to write this. i'll see you next time for chapter 2 :D Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2 part 1 it begins

**Get ready to read!**

Chapter 2

It Begins

Matt had finally shaken of the police officers and without the dogs they wouldn't be able to find him. He had lost a marble when he thrown it. And that pissed him of. Now he had an odd number, he pressed his back against the wall listening for any sounds of the police. None came, sneaking out slowly he looked around. The alley was quiet and desolate as this part of town. Even growing up on this side of town it had been quiet. Too bad that it had been dangerous, if it hadn't his family probably would have remained there in the quiet residential area. Removing his goggles he looked at them and thought back to his father before he had left.

"I still have some friends around, I need to get a computer and get the rest of the club members to my old home." He smiled put the goggles back on and began wandering the alleys looking for his friend's house. "Hopefully Connor is still around and helping people across the boundaries." His smile faded as the day continued on and his paranoia grew, soon he realized that he would have to stay inside till night time came and visibility was limited for police officers and helicopters. With that in mind he went inside one of the many abandoned houses and fell asleep.

…

"We have to find him!" Mel cried to Joel.

"No, for the last time Mel listen to me!" Joel grabbed her shoulders and looked her dead in the eye. "I understand he was your best friend, but he's gone! The police got him; he was already tired from running. He may know this area but that won't stop the police from catching him. They have dogs. Helicopters. We need to stick to the shadows and get out of town, Midnight witnessed the murder and we helped the murderer escape. They'll make him talk till he tells them about us. About what we do!" Mel shook her head vigorously, her black hair fell neatly on her shoulders and her Cookie Monster hood fell back.

"He wouldn't do that Joel! He wouldn't! He cares about us and this club he won't tell!" Mel argued.

"Any person would break under the right conditions." Joel said releasing Mel "From now on we go by our code names got it? Even talking to each other."

Mel looks at Joel with a furious look, her brown eyes blaze and her mouth twists into a frown. "I. Hate. You." She whispers, Joel turns to look at her. His eyes look at her sadly and his body seems to slump in submission. "We are looking for Matt, and you" She pokes his chest with a finger "are going to agree and let me lead for now." Joel opened his mouth but an expression of confusion passed across his face and then he went limp. He nodded; Megaman and Midnight looked at each other wondering what just happened. Joel never passed on leadership to anyone except Matt who was second in command. "Good." Smiling Mel turned and looked at her other members. "Do you agree? Or do I have to do the same thing to you?" Midnight nodded and Megaman with a hesitant glance at Joel, nodded.

"Alright Cookies, as long as you don't put a mind trick on me." Megaman said.

Nodding Mel looked outside at the sunlit sky. "Best go to sleep for now. I'll take first watch." Midnight and Megaman glanced at each other before sitting down and drifting to sleep.,

Mel watched them as their heads bobbed and their breathing slowed, she smiled. Midnight slumped and so did Megaman; soon they were using each other's heads as support. Midnight remained quiet as she slept and Megaman snored on Joel curled up by the wall arms crossed head drooped. Sighing Mel stroked her brothers' head and she too fell asleep.

…

Creeper sat in her cell fiddling with her EnderBracelet. Beneath the deep red of her jumpsuit her gold medallion with its Ruby center pulsed allowing her to breath. Making a fist she watched as the spikes on each of her rings grew to a full 3 three inches. Releasing the fist they shrank back. Sighing she looked out her prison cell and tried to pinpoint the guards location, he was asleep slumped in his chair a potion of strength half drank. Creeper smiled, turning she faced the wall. Twisting her bracelet her image flickered until she wasn't in her cell.

…

5 cells over from where Creeper had been, Muffy paced thinking. His black hair still covered one eye but his deep blue eyes seemed to have seen more than anyone had. Also in his deep red jumpsuit he, stopped and watched the northwest wall. Something flickered there, then with a loud pop Creeper appeared and grabbed his shoulder. They flickered again and disappeared.

…

It was dark. The blackness around Dallas swallowed him up and kept him there, silently machines worked to pump nutrition into his body. Dallas had given up seeing long ago. This must be hell, he had thought. He felt nothing, his body was tied down. Beneath him was a strange surface. He no longer talked; there was no use for that. He just thought. He tried to remember where he was before this, all he could recall was his 18th birthday and then the world was black. Sometimes he caught images of a beautiful girl with ocean blue eyes pale skin and dirt brown hair. Sometimes he saw images of a large burly man who smiled and laughed and healed him. But none of it made sense; he couldn't feel his body, so he must not have one. Dallas wanted someone to come and save him, but from what? His mind asked. What are they saving you from? Your safe aren't you?

Dallas feared he would be trapped like this for a long time, but soon he gave up the fear. He gave up everything. And in the dark room he died. The machine beside Dallas let out a long beep, and then shocked his heart back. The pain seeped through Dallas, and woke something inside him. The noise continued until he had opened his eyes to the blackness of the room and his heart slowed down to a steady beat. But that beep had given him strength.

"Help!" He called in his hoarse voice. "HELP!" He yelled as his voice warmed up his pleading grew stronger and louder.

Something in the darkness wavered, a shadowed image of 2 people. A loud pop pierced Dallas's ears and his eternal silence. Quick footsteps neared him and soon the bonds that held him broke, Dallas blinked his eyes at the darkness. Steady hands held him upright then Dallas disappeared, and the darkness no longer had anything to swallow up.

…

_As Joel slept he was traveling across great distances, his mind flew him towards Ice's home. His subconscious tried to pull itself away from the sleeping mind of Ice but he was soon sucked within it. He was surrounded by a great snowy forest, the cold wind bit at his cheeks and sent shivers down his body. The sky above him held nothing, no stars just a blanket of midnight blue. Something in the woods moved, he spun around to face whatever it was. A beautiful girl stepped out she was near naked, only a few strips of cloth covered her body. Her black hair was separated into 2 black braids and her brown skin seemed to glow._

_"Coal clothed with eyes as bright as the sun, to defend and protect with a warm heart." She whispered, her words drifted in Joels ears. He watched her as the forest around him disappeared and he fell into darkness. _

_Falling into the perpetual dark something wove around him, 2 men, one a dwarf with a red beard and a horned cap. The other in a red startrek uniform, with a brown scruffy beard and shaggy hair._

_"All eyes and ears big grins and good comings, to become aware of the world yet to understand." They said in unison. _

_They melted away and suddenly Joel sat on a chair, he was tied, gagged, and around the room guards stood keeping an eye on him. On the other side of the room a sliding door opened and a young man stepped through, clothed in a simple black shirt and blue jeans he walked to Joel. He leaned down and smiled kindly, the words that came where harsh and felt like burns being rubbed into his skin._

_"Of the same one ahead and one behind caught with a hand in the cookie jar, to work as well as a well-oiled machine." He sneered at Joel, the boys pale hands grabbed his neck his blue eyes dancing. His head tipped back as he began to laugh blonde hair shaking. Blackness oozed from his mouth as he laughed. Joel blinked and he was no longer there._

_He stood in a field of gold, the swaying barley and wheat brushing against his waist. Ahead of him was a giant oak tree, the roots jutted from the ground. People sat in its branches, 2 people sat on the roots waiting for Joel. Blinking again he was in front of the tree, one of the people on the tree jumped down. Her dark brown hair swirling and her light brown eyes shining, her light blue hoodie was covered in dirt and blood. She landed and stepped up to Joel, taking his hand she smiled at him. The other person came down as well, his orange hair cut short; he wore a red shirt with a white Z in the center and ripped blue jeans. He came and stood beside the girl._

_"Second in command puts others first not for profit or dues but for the better of others." The girl said, she released Joels hand and took the boys._

_"To lead the way to the truth that clears the way and resets the world they once knew." The boy said pushing his red sunglasses up the bridge of his nose. They began to disappear. Joel wide eyed looked up at the tree, in the leaves eyes of all colors stared down at him. Sitting on a lower branch was a young man with silver hair, he grinned his pale blue eyes flashing. He waved at Joel, Joel waved back._

_Cupping his hands the boy yelled "Use this power wisely as the others learns their own powers, my name is Silver, I give you my blessing!" _

_"AND OURS AS WELL!" The people above him yelled_

_"I choose you. Wake up!"_

_"WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" The people in the branched chorused until it filled Joel's ears._

Joel woke up and stared at the back entrance where MattoFilms was entering.

…

As Joel and Matt had their happy reunion, Megaman was trapped in a nightmare.

_His hands pounded on the stone walls encasing him in the pit, the manhole cover above him was too heavy to lift. The darkness engulfed him and made his heart pound. Fear pulsed through his body. He saw nothing but the horrid darkness that gripped his mind._

_"Help!" he screamed into the blackness feeling around him for an opening of some kind. The air was thin, and with each heaving breath it grew thinner. "Please…" he whispered her voice no louder than the sound of his finger tips that brushed the walls around him. The manhole cover slid from its place above letting dim lighting in and stagnant air. _

_"Come out. Come out…" A gravelly voice whispered, it was like nails on a chalk board sending shivers down Megamans spine. It continued to call to him, Megaman scooted as far back as he could into the corner of his pit fearing whatever beckoned him. _

_The manhole cover slid back into place and Megaman was once more consumed by the darkness. But he welcomed it; the darkness held him close like a mother that refused to release a child. The voice was gone and the silent darkness left a ringing in his ears, Megaman relaxed and stared into the black oblivion keeping his knees to his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around himself. The blackness let his imagination explore visual ideas of what may lay above in the dim stagnant world above. The darkness peeled itself from the stone walls and they formed into people, Megaman held out a hand blindly to the apparitions but they continued to walk by him and ignore his presence. Soon they dissipated and a small form walked to him, though discolored the small boy that neared him was clear as day. He smiled at Megaman, his purple eyes intense and his red hair curly. He must have been no older than 12, and although young he had an air around him that made his presence commanding. The boy was coated in blood head to toe splatters but he didn't notice. His purple gaze remained fixed on Megaman_

_"My name is Mac, I Choose You." He whispered, his voice echoed around the pit a voice disconnected from the world. "Wake up."_

Megamans eyes burst open and drenched in sweat he let out a sob, Joel and Matt looked at him worriedly. Megaman shook but soon the tremors passed and his dream faded into the far corners of his mind to be filed and sorted later. Matt walked over to him and ruffled his hair his deep blue gaze kind, Megaman almost cried out with joy but he held himself back and gave him a joyous smile instead. Mel was next to awake, and with a squeal of glee she tackled Matt with a hug and then proceeded to pummel him with her small fists.

"Don't you ever do that again! Or I will force you not to!" She said Matt gently pushed her away, but he was obviously happy to see his best friend again.

"All right Cookies! Just stop beating me!" He laughed quietly. Midnight woke up now that her head was no longer supported by Megamans. She looked at Matt, her eyes dancing she smiled one her few true smiles. The ones that lit up the room with pure joy. She went to him and hugged him, Megaman watched quietly from where he sat listening for any sounds that might indicate police officers. Joel noticed and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"It's all right, you don't have to listen for anything right now." Joel said breaking the silence.

"I do though." Megaman said quietly, "I need to keep an eye and ear out for anything." Flashing a big grin he shrugged. "It's my job." What he said seemed to shake Joel and he let go of him and turned his attention back to the team.

**Part 2 of Chapter 2 coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 2 part 2 it begins

…

Looking at each of the people lined up behind the glass, Grimm waits for his new assistant to choose a new hunter. The fair haired child grins wickedly and points to Minecraft4meh.

"Him." she said her voice high pitched

"You sure?" Grimm asks as MC4meh comes forward sunglasses reflecting the glowstone light.

"Yes."

Smiling Grimm turns to look at the other boy. "You are now released from custody if you choose to accept the task we have chosen for you. Do you accept?"

"Yes." Minecraft4meh's voice comes in a mere whisper.

"You are to find and kill the 3 escaped convicts 1Dallas_the_Mallice1, CreeperSlyth, and Muffy71."

With a nod he left the room a twisted grin on his face as he planned his revenge once more

…

Midnight fidgeted restlessly as the lights around them grew dim and the crescent moon rose. Houses around them did not light up, stars speckled the across the sky leading the way to a world that had yet shown itself to the group of teens. All of the members were pumped with adrenaline, but instead of enjoying the feel they used it as their weapon to keep on high alert. When Midnight twitched, her hand spasming, Megaman had begun to worry. Midnight was Schizophrenic, the team new this but Megaman had never seen it this bad before. Midnight looked at him her eyes wide, blood vessels protruding in her neck as she stopped and tensed up. Pills she mouthed to him, he froze. She hadn't gotten her pills today, suppressing the voices herself was tough enough but with the pills but without she may go insane.

"Joel!" Megaman yelled as Midnights eyes flickered and she leapt at him. He scrambled back away from her outstretched arms. Her hood fell back and her black hair went wild, Megaman cried out as she grabbed onto the front of his shirt forcing him to the ground before latching her hands around his throat.

"Minnow!" Joel yelled as he and Matto tried to remove her from Megaman whose lips was turning blue. They wrestled her off and she screamed in outrage. Mel hurried to Megaman helping him sit up.

"Michael are you alright?" Mel asked as Megaman gulped in air his eyes screwed shut.

"F-fine" He choked out. Midnight let out another screech and threw off Matto with a mighty heave; Joel now faced with dealing with her alone was shocked to see her collapse as a loud 'Whack!' Echoed down their desolate road.

"Having some problems Films?" a voice asked, a flashlight clicked on illuminating the face of a boy. His brown eyes looked at Matto waiting patiently for an answer. His curly brown hair framed his round cheeks and his Blue #1 shirt was covered in dirt.

"Some Caelan, nothing I can't handle though." Matto grunted getting up.

"It looked like this chic attacked you" Caelan said nudging Midnights unconscious body with his foot. She rolled over a bit of blood coming from her head.

"Joel!" Mel fretted as she left Megaman to tend to Midnight.

"I don't care if you know Matto or not but if you touch another member of my club I will kill you." Joel snarled, Caelans eyes narrowed and he took a step back.

"Understandable." His attention switched back to Matto "Connor's been wondering about you Matt."

"Connor can wonder all he wants, we're coming to see him anyways. " Matt said quietly as he picked up the limp body of Midnight.

"Fine just make sure she won't attack us." Caelan said before turning and walking forward. Hesitantly the Adrenaline Club followed.

…

"Connor something's coming through the portal" Erich called out as he quickly began to check the systems progress.

"Do we know what?" a boy leaning over an upper railing yells looking down to the Iron Portal that cast a green glow over the surrounding staff.

"3 humans."

"anything else?" Connor kept his eyes on the portal as the green portal matter began to vibrate.

"No." came the sure response

"good. Let them through."

Erich nods and flips some switches, pointing to a young man in a brown trench coat he yells "Pull the portal lever Thom!" Eager to please the boy rushes to the lever and pulls it down.

The green light flares and something falls through the portal. It's a boy, laying on his side black hair covering one of his eyes. Muffy tries to get up but collapses his blue sweater torn open to reveal several long gashes in his side. Another form comes through this one flying across the room slamming into Thom, the 2 forms collapse. A girl with Ocean blue eyes and pale skin gasps and hurrys over to Thom and the figure.

"2 more!" Erich yells

"2?! You said there was 3!" Connor yelled back as he rushed down the stairs

Before Erich can answer a loud outraged scream emanates from the portal. The final forms come out fighting; they cling to each other wrestling. Creeper let's out another scream, but this one from pain rather than anger. Minecraft4meh shoves her and she goes flying into the staff members who try to catch her. Minecraft4meh falls to the ground half his face burned from Creeper's medallion, Creeper is the first one up and letting loose another scream limps her way to her enemy. She raises her left hand Medallion firmly clamped in it ready to smash it into Minecraft4mehs face. The Staff quickly grab onto her dragging her away, kicking and letting loose scream after scream from her bloodstained lips she tries to escape them. Minecraft4meh's eyes roll back and he crumples onto the concrete flooring. Connor and Erich rush to where Creeper is still fighting to be released.

"Issy! Issy! Snap out of it!" Connor yells at her taking hold of her shoulders and shaking her. Her crystal blue eyes still blaze with anger no recognition showing towards him at all. Erich pulls out a needle and grabs her arm, she freezes as her eyes focus on the needle she shakes her wild brown hair, soaked with blood, splattering Connor. "We're just going to sedate you. It's all right." Connor says quietly

"No! Please no more!" Creeper cries out, this time she pushes herself into the masses of people trying to escape Erich's grip and the needle. "Please! No more!" Tears spill over her cheeks as her strangled voice leaves her lips.

"Connor…" Erich says hesitating

"Do it. This is for you own good Issy."

"No great Notch in Aether no! I'll tell Grimm! I'll tell him just please no more!" Erich plunges the needle into her arm administrating the sedative.

Across the room Muffy's eyes are open as watches Erich do so. "Stop it!" groaning he begins to crawl towards them. "Leave Slyth alone! Please!" Staff go to him whispering reassurances, placing his hands over his face Connors shoulders sag.

"What happened to them?" Erich says going to the girl with Ocean blue eyes who's cradling the white head of a boy. His dull red eyes stare into the wall, blood trickles from his lips.

"It's ok Dallas… It's ok…" She whispers, Thom watches horrified and fascinated at the same time. Kneeling Erich comes beside her to look over Dallas.

"Squids." She doesn't respond. "Sam" Making no sign of listening she continues to cradle Dallas's head. "He's dead Samantha. Give him to me." Erich whispers, Sam shakes her head "I'll take good care of him." She glances at him, again he wonders what the world beyond the portal is like to drive people into these maddened humans.

"He's not dead, just dreaming." She slowly moves Dallas to Erich's arms. Sure enough the faint flutter of a heart beat can be felt through the green creeper hoodie.

** Hey Hey Hey! I'm sorry you had to wait so long guys, I've been pretty busy :3 but I'm glad I got this chapter all done. If you've read my other Survival Games stories (You probably should they all lead up to this one) Then you've noticed a few familiar faces. Let me tell you something my Fanfic readers. All the Main characters are real people. Not like their MC skin, but I mean like these people are legit real. Matto is actually much older than he is in this but he seems to like the youth so I'll keep him that way. Mel is like 10 BTW, and Midnight is not actually Skitz. Joel and Mel are in no way related but their MC skins looked similar enough that it worked. Actually Mel is related to Ninjago4567 their cousins, again these are real people. Erich, Connor, Thom, and Muffy are all real people. :3 I like usuing people and not just their MC skins. See you guys for Chapter 3, I'll be doing a Review and Reply Segment now so Review :D Peace!**


	4. Chapter 3 Remembering the days

**Chapter 3**

**Remembering the days**

The dark is so tempting when you're alone, a crouched figure thinks letting loose a great sigh as he looks out over the ruined Earth Suburbs. His fox tail flicks from side to side rusty red fox ears trained to listen in on the night. The sun will come up soon and he will be forced once more to go into the shady shadows of the recovery building. Till then he watches the slowly moving stars thinking of the time before, when he could wander the world, talk to everyone and joke. A slight thump from inside the building drew his attention from the sky to the recovery building. Angling his ears as well as his body he crept carefully to one of the many holes in the roof. A familiar golden haired girl was being lifted onto a bed, he lets out a breath as her glazed eyes meet his. The crystal clear eyes were dull with sedative and pain, not physical but mental. Her tanned skin grew pale with each passing moment as her body returned to the original state of being it had once been. She shrunk; years of age melting away until she was too young to be the girl he had fought against in the games. Time seemed to slow down around her, the doctors rushed by but her whole being was stuck in a slow motion film. Her golden hair darkened and dulled, her eyes becoming darker and harder. The clothes she wore were too big for her small frame. Her eyes left his and he took a deep breath, Connor leaned over the girl brow furrowed as he spoke to her. She shook her head tears streaming down her cheeks.

The man stood then and dropped into the building knees bent to take the impact. Some of the doctors glanced at him but they were more focused on the 4 new patients who were broken and bloody. Finally Connor left and the man could approach the girl. Her eyes were closed mouth set in a grim line, how strange it was to look at the frail body of this child and know that you had tried to kill her. He reached out a hand to touch her but a low growl behind him stopped his hand inches from her face.

"Don't touch her" The hoarse voice growled behind him. The man turned and looked at the pitiful boy that had threatened him. "None of you should touch her." Brown eyes met brown eyes. Recognition flashed through the older man's mind.

"Muffy?" He whispered coming to the boy and kneeling beside him. Muffy glared at him.

"Yes." He said confidently before letting out a moan through clenched teeth as he shifted slightly.

"What happened?" The man asked "What happened to" he gives a vague gesture to the girl.

"To Creeper? To me? To the whole god damn dimension?" Muffy spits. "Ruined, the rulers have been dethroned and the paths between dimensions are causing problems. The last Survival game was a Rebellion, Mutants had escaped the lab, and people who weren't mutants now are." Muffy let out another groan. "And then that bastard attacked us under orders from the new leader." He points weakly to Minecraft4meh who lays unconscious and strapped down to a cot. "It's bad out there Sly. It's war. Where the fuck is the EndMakers?" He asks quietly as his voice trails off and he goes to sleep exhausted from talking.

Sly remains by his side head bent, a nurse behind him begins to sing a sad sweet song.

"Yesterday it rained, watched everything wash away. It took some time to dry before I could feel ok. I used all my tools, foundation of clay, you kept digging this hole but climbing's not my forte." Sly hums along chin resting on his hands as he watches Muffy. "Take what you need, we can fight our enemy's. But have to hurry right before the world crumbles around us. Take my hand; we can build a life from the ground up. I don't even mind leaving it behind me. Just watch and wait till it falls down." the Nurse wanders out leaving Sly humming the rest of the song alone in the warm light of dawn.

…

Caelan opened the door to Erich's laboratory and led the team of teens inward.

"Oh no, no, no. Not today Caelan, we just had a level 2 attack you can't bring any one in." Erich said coming over to stop them from coming in further.

"This is Matto's team Erich."

"Matto can stay, they need to leave. Again let me restate this, we just had a level 2 attack on the Lab." Erich crosses his arms using his height to loom over them blue eyes staring them down. Unfazed by Erich Caelan pushes him to the side and lets them through.

"We have an injured girl here, level 2 attack or not she needs medical attention." Caelan says coolly as Joel moves forward carrying Midnight carefully.

"Fine, show him to the recovery building. You 3 come with me." Erich said turning before seeing if they would follow him or not. Dutifully they did Mel eyes large as she looked to one of the staff members. He smiled at her deep blue eyes flashing behind his goggles.

"Is that Duncan?" Mel asked the staff member turned away fluffy blonde hair moving slightly.

Erich glanced in the directions she was looking. "Of the Yogscast? Yes."

She turned to him eyes even wider, brown eyes glittering. "Does that mean Simon and Lewis are here?"

Stopping Erich looked at her apprehensively "No. They are…" He sought for the right word "Away, on a trip."

"Why are these people here?" Megaman asks his gaze gliding over each person memorizing each face.

"They work here." Erich replied simply. He began to walk again. Mel to overcome with curiousity walked to Duncan carefully. Not noticing her absence her team continued on.

Duncan, noticing her arrival turned and looked down into the open face of Mel. "Hello there." He said with a smile his British accent warm and welcome.

"Hello" Mel said.

"What can I help you with?" He asks

"Your Duncan right?" Mel asks sincerely, he goes rigid "I wanted to know why you work here and what happened to your channel." Duncan sighs sadly and kneels down.

"It's a long confusing story. What's your name?"

"MELOVESCOOKIES" She replies simply.

"No your real name." He says gently

"I can't tell you that" She crosses her arms "According to section C of the Adrenalin rule book, under no circumstances am I to tell my name to others except my own members. Unless instructed to by a higher member of authority in the club." Duncan's eyes widen

"How old are you?"

"I can tell you that one, I'm 13 and a half." Smiling Duncan lets out a booming laugh making the staff members around him jump a bit. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small wrist band. Taking Mel's hand he puts it on her, looking at the green band Mel reads the Black engraving.

"#1 Yogscast Scientist." Mel whispers, looking up at Duncan she squeals with joy and wraps him in a hug. Duncan chuckles a bit and hugs her back before letting her go and watching her run up the stairs.

"Cook! Cook! Look what Duncan gave me!" She squeals up the stairs her long black hair flowing freely behind her.

"Does she know what's going to happen to her?" Kim asks her brown eyes watching Mel, who disappears behind a closed door.

"No, I don't think any of them do but Matto." Duncan said sullenly.

**Chapter 3 is done done done! :D I hope you liked this. Um as far as Reviews go…. There are none DX please Review. I got to work al day on this because i got to stay home after my GingerVectimine. It's totally painless but the blood I'm loosing is Crazy. Anyways. Thanks and I'll see you next time!**


	5. Chapter 4 War of the Worlds

**Chapter 4**

**War of the worlds**

Lilly-the-Epic gagged on the stench of burnt flesh as she ran through the Dynamite ditch to the safe house. Her diamond dagger, Corvel, was clenched in her small hands the blade coated in blood and dirt. A hiss from above made her leap to the side arms raised to fend of the creeper as it exploded. Blasted into the wall Lilly's head slammed against the stone wall, lights burst behind her retinas as pain shot through her spine to her brain. She climbed to her feet, wobbled and ran again. Dirt blasted over the edge of the ditch, snow burying her. Lilly opened her mouth to scream but choked on the dirt filled snow as it entered her mouth. She thrashed trying to free herself from the weight of the snow. She could hear another Creeper explode dully through the packed snow and felt the vibration of a body hitting her mound. Red seeped through melting the snow enough for her to dig to the body. Lilly shoved the body away wriggling her lower half free. Collapsing she checked to see if the person was dead. The head lolled to the side purple eyes glazed black hair matted with blood.

"Pittas?" Lilly squeaked, he twitched slightly. Letting out a sigh of relief she hefted his 19 year old form onto her back and proceeded to drag him to the safehouse. The door swung open, Pittas and Lilly were dragged inside the dimly lit room.

"What dimension are they from?" A soft voice asks his words clipped.

"Does it matter?" A male voice growls "Their half dead already, this war is bullshit anyways Swift_y"

Lilly looks up at the black eyes of AntVenom as he glares at Swift_y's blonde head as it turns to look at her.

"Names and Squad." He says with his soft voice.

"Lilly-the-Epic Squad 14, Pittas94 Squad 43." Lilly says her voice raised trying to look brave. She looks at AntVenom who shakes his head and walks away. A blast of wind buffets the side of the safehouse causing Swift_y to jump bow raised.

Quickly dragging Pittas to a corner and bandaging him as well as herself, Lilly takes a deep breath and grabs one of the many jackets that line the left wall. Her hand closes around the door knob.

"Where are you going?" Swift_y asked, a shiver goes down Lilly's spine feeling his eyes on the back of her head.

"I need to go back out and fight, that's the whole point to placing a kid in the war right?" Her storm grey eyes flick to the small window to the outside.

"You're not a kid, and if you're going to go out take this." Lilly turns and catches an iron sword and pair of gold boots. "Stay safe." Giving a salute Swift_y grimaces, Lilly salutes back and steps back out onto the battle field.

…

Caeteno Key looked down at the man he's about to kill, dressed as a bandit the man stared up at him brown eyes bright with fear.

"Tell me where to find your main squad captain and I won't kill you." Ckey says soothingly adjusting his purple tie.

"Kill me." the man says, Ckey frowns. Usually his prey gives into his commands easily.

"Those your final words?" he asks "Because those won't be remembered."

"I hope Grimm gets you and feeds you to the EnderDragon." The man spits at him

"Well that's not very nice to say." With a snap of his fingers the snow around the man's head shifted and converged onto his head. Struggling to get up the man flings out his arms trying to anchor himself. Ckey places his foot on the man's chest and pushes him down.

"Get off him!" Lilly screeches Iron sword raised ready to attack.

"By the looks of that sword you must be a Minecraftian," Ckey says foot pressing down on the mans chest keeping him down as the snow chokes him. "But you're fighting stance isn't a Minecraftian one."

"I said get off him!" Lilly screamed again her hair suddenly whipping around her the Cold wind blasting against them.

"Only if you come with me. I should think you would make a great prize for my captain. A Minecraftian who fights like Maridian a prize worthy for the high chairman."

"Ok! Ok! Just let him go!" Lilly lowers her sword and sets it down and moves to his side. Ckey nods and with another snap of his fingers the snow stops he removes his foot and the man jerks up mouth agape as he vomits out water.

"You sir have been saved by this lovely lady." Ckey said gripping Lilly's arm. "She bought you your freedom but she may have bought my world the win." Glancing at Caeteno's eyes Lilly noticed them change from brown to green before settling on a gold yellow.

Taking an intake of breath her legs give a little, he laughs before towing her away. She looks back pleading for the man she saved to get up and grab her sword to follow after her. Instead he wiped his mouth and staggered to his feet clumsily making his way away from her. Lilly tries to yank her arm from Ckey's grip struggling to gain purchase on the snow covered ground. But she was simply yanked to the ground and dragged into the ancient trees that surrounded the battle field. Going over every bump and rock she fought to be freed, she would rather deal with Swift_y's irritability then being handed over as a prize to people who wanted to kill her friends. The ancient trees shuddered with a violet gust of wind passing through them, it chilled Lilly to the bone but Caeteno was unfazed he simply gave another rough yank on her arm. She howled out in pain as her shoulder was yanked from its socket from the strength of Caetenos pull.

"Hush or you'll bring beings that you do not know of." He whispered to her voice harsh, pulling out a strip of material from his pocket he shoves it into Lilly's open mouth. She spits it out but he puts it back in. "Bite down idiot its only Leather, when I put your arm back in you need to bite down on this so you don't yell." Nodding tears in her eyes she bites down hard. "Good." Without warning he lifts her arm and shoves it back into place. She gasps the leather falling from her mouth lights dancing in behind her fluttering eyelids. Once again she noticed his changing eye color and she felt compelled to slip into sleep. "Just rest I'll get you someplace safe." His words soothed her and she let his warm arms encircle her and allow her to drift into a restful slumber.

…

Breny was stuck in a cage again, his strength had grown from the nourishment of the black gunk Grimm fed him. His thoughts were muddled after the last games his whole mind was a blur of single words. Food. Help. Lonely. Muffy. Grimm. Death. His muscles tense as the door to the Cage room opens. Breny makes no sound as the person who enters shuts the door quietly and edges his way to Breny. His blue eyes dart around begging the Mutants to remain silent as he leans forward towards the edge of Breny's cage.

"Breny you still there?" He asks gloved hands gripping the bars hoping for a sure response.

"Yes." Breny grunts "Breny here." The boy gripping the cage sighs in relief.

"Good, don't worry we found a cure for The Blackness. Me and Einshine will be back tommorow night with the medicine and we'll fix everyone up."

"Simon…" Breny's voice trails off as a mutant pounds against her cage

"We can't use real names right now Breny, I'm Fishy, the Killer Fish."

"Fishy?" Breny says head tilted. "Food." He growls, Simon pulls away in a flash as Breny's huge arms shoot through the cage reaching for Simons neck.

"Food… Food…" The Mutants chant screaming and screeching they beat their cages fighting to get to Simon.

"No!" Simon screams as one of the Mutants breaks free, her shadowed figured is hunched over and what looks like blood is dripping from her misshaped head. It tilts up revealing features that are smeared on. She licks her lips, long tongue lolling out from her mouth.

"Fishy Fishy." She croaks. She lurches forward a chunk of her face falls and the smell of rotten Icing permeates the air. Her arms stretch out the diamonds on her wrist bands cracked maggots crawling out of the new whole on her face. Simon backs up his arm bumping a cage, the mutant inside grabs his arm. Simon yelps and wrenches himself from the blubbering mutant.

"Budder, Budder, mmhhmmm Budder… Shiny yummy, are you made of Budder little boy?" the man, or what was a man giggles lips drawn back to reveal a mouth of solid gold. "Chewy and goey Mhhmmhmmh… Eat it all up. Budder budder…" He reaches for Simon again but he makes a dash for the door, the female mutant follows Icing and sprinkles falling as she runs. Simon makes it to the door and flings it open and rushes out, he takes a deep breath and jumps twice and flips disappearing into a puff of green smoke.

The mutant stops and screeches angrily, Guards race around the corner Diamond swords raised.

The guard in front stops to look at the Mutant "it's Ihascupquake! Take her down! no mercy she's next in line for extermination anyways." The guards corner Ihascupquake eyes hard and blades glinting.

**TADA! :3 I added 2 new people if you can't tell. The magical KillerFish, You deserved a spot in this story Simon. And Caeteno Key. BTW Ckey if I misspelled your name let me know XD my spelling isn't the best. Anyways R2R time!**

**To MattoFilms: I didn't respond to you comment last time lol sorry, but I'm glad you like it. And the Adventure will of course continue. :D**

**To (I think it was a Guest): XD Why thank you!**

**Come on guys Review! And I will Reply. K love you all PEACE!**


End file.
